Applications that use millimeter waves of 10 GHz or more have been widely used for motion sensor products that detect motion to increase user interface (I/F) convenience, action monitoring sensor products for security that confirm an intruder in a predetermined space, 24 GHz and 77 GHz radar systems for near-field and far-field detection for an automobile, and the like, as well as fifth generation (5G) communications for mobile or 60 GHz communications. In the case of a product using the millimeter waves as described above, when a signal is transferred from a radio frequency integrated circuit (RFIC) to an antenna or from the antenna to the RFIC, the signal should be transferred so that loss of the signal is minimized. Conventionally, to this end, the RFIC and the antenna are connected to each other by a coaxial cable to minimize signal attenuation, which is inefficient in terms of space and cost.
In recent 60 GHz communications systems, designing a 60 GHz antenna using a material such as a low temperature co-fired ceramic (LTCC), or the like, and then attaching the 60 GHz antenna to the RFIC to significantly reduce a distance between components is being used. In addition, in some radar systems for automobiles, the RFIC is mounted on a main printed circuit board (PCB). The antenna patterns are formed on and connected to the main PCB or mounted as a separate antenna module on the main PCB. However, in this manner, it is difficult to sufficiently prevent the generation of line-to-line loss between components.
Recently, in accordance with the development of package technology, a method of forming an antenna in an RFIC package has been developed, and a manner of forming antenna patterns on redistribution layers (RDL) of the RFIC package has been used in some cases. However, in this manner, there are several design limitations in terms of securing radiation performance of the antenna or there is the possibility that a performance error will occur. Therefore, stable RFIC and antenna integration package design technology capable of having a degree of design flexibility and significantly reducing a design error is required.